<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh shit by Gay_and_Afraid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827286">Oh shit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_and_Afraid/pseuds/Gay_and_Afraid'>Gay_and_Afraid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Compulsory Heterosexuality, F/F, Gay, Internalized Homophobia, Mutual Pining, Slowburn but I'm impatient, and bad at writing, comphet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_and_Afraid/pseuds/Gay_and_Afraid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy realizing she loves Harley in little snapshots because I'm fucking terrible at writing but I need to project my gay awakening on a fictional character ASAP.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>982</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Make-out and Make a Break For It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aside from the old sitcom reruns, the only thing interrupting the silence in the room was the smacking of lips. Ivy winced, but persisted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiteman was nice. He was funny, and sweet, and good to be around. If she could just tolerate the occasional physicality, then maybe this whole relationship-thing could work. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe…</span>
  </em>
  <span> but every time they met up like this, pressed against each other on the couch, the voice in her head seemed to only amplify it's screams</span>
  <em>
    <span>; you have to get out of here </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>now</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His lips trailed to her neck, and she sighed in momentary relief. All she had to do was say the word, and he'd stop immediately. But stopping this now would only mean one thing; telling the truth. And she didn't have a truth to tell. So she glanced around the room somewhat frantically for something- anything - that could make this bearable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The show was interrupted by a breaking news report, showcasing a photo of Harley smiling on the screen. A smug, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy </span>
  </em>
  <span>smile that made heat flood to her face. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and for a second, everything felt right. Chapped lips turned soft, and rough hands turned to smaller, smoother hands, pinning her wrist down against the couch. She let out a soft moan at the thought. She could almost feel that smug smirk against her neck, and a coy voice mocking her apparent enjoyment. She gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ha-" She cut herself off, blushing at the near slip-up, and everything fell apart, "H-hold on." She pushed out of the embrace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He furrowed his eyebrows in concern, "Is… everything alright?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah! Y-yeah… I…" she looked away for an excuse. Luckily, he noticed the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, they pulled off another heist?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, "Yeah. I just-" her phone buzzed and her voice strained, "Harley needs me. She uh-" she cleared her throat, took out her phone, and snorted, "She needs me to talk her out of drinking away all their money." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds serious." He joked, "You need a ride?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, no. It's fine. I'll… catch you later." She smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright. Goodnight?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rushed out and down the hall, pressing the elevator button a little too urgently. She took deep breaths as she stepped inside, and when the doors closed, she dropped her head back against the wall. Her eyes shut, and she fought the tears from falling. What just happened? She was filled with incomprehensible thoughts. All she could think was 'what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck.' She took a deep breath and gathered herself. The door rang, opened, and she stepped out into the lobby, walking outside, and facing the cold air. There wasn't enough time to think. She headed home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quick flashes of what she wished would happen filled her head; Harley's lips against her neck, teeth sinking in ever so slightly. And that wicked laugh, toying with her like a hyena playing with it's food. She shivered, and shook her head, ignoring the pulsing heat those thoughts sent straight to her gut. That was clearly something she needed to explore further, but for now, she'd push those thoughts aside and get home, despite the feeling deep down that the answer was plain and simple. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She walked inside, "Whaaat the fuck?" The crew sat in the main lobby, surrounded by a good amount of alcohol. They turned to her, hearing her enter, and Harley's face lit up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ivy! Hey!" She stumbled over, throwing an arm around her shoulder, "Get over here and tell these chucklefucks I can down a keg doing a headstand!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She can. I've seen it. But she won't, right Harley? Because that would be fuckin' ridiculous?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ridiculously… cool?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If your definition of cool is 'drinking like a frat boy who's girlfriend just left him for his brother' then sure." Harley stared at her blankly, "You should go to bed." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whaaat? The party's just gettin' started!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"C'mon Harls, you've had enough. It seems like you're about one drink past emotional-drunk and one away from sad-drunk and that's no fun. Quit while you're ahead." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're probably right. Like always." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smirked, "I'll help you up." She threw Harley's arm around her shoulder to stabilize her, only to have her cling to her side, "I can't do the stairs like this, hun." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then carry me like a princess, Red. Sweep me off my feet!" She did. She made it up to her room, and put her back on her own two feet. "Y'know, you're my favorite person." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hah, right." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No no, really. Like, Joker didn't care about me. But you do. Like, you just carried me up here cuz I drank a little. And you're still here with me. You're probably the only person who cares." Ivy's expression softened. Harley flopped face-down on the bed, "I'm bored." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You need to rest." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fineee. Lay with me?" She reached out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy was strong. She was brave, fearless, cold, careless. But all it took was a sleepy Harley reaching out to hold her, and she was weak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled softly, "Okay. Fine, I'll stay." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yay!" She pulled the woman into bed, laying against her, instantly relaxing, "I love you, Pammy." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart soared. She couldn't help but describe the feeling as complete and total bliss. She leaned into the touch, wrapping her arms around her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Love you too, Harls."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Leaves and Lamenting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ivy woke up with sunlight peeking into the room, casting warmth over her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her… and Harley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snuggled back into the embrace, fighting the sudden and confusing urge to kiss her forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, fuck." Harley stirred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll grab aspirin." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No just… stay here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She obliged, and the two layed there, Harley's face in her neck. She rested her head on the other girl's. Her hand traced circles on her back unconsciously and she smiled contently as her eyes began to feel heavy again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I uh… do anything stupid?" She mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but just regular-level stupid. Nothing to worry about." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok cool. So, we slept together?" She asked quite casually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy's eyes shot back open, and she jumped away a little, "No! No, I mean-yes, but just- not-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pam?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley shifted closer, closing the distance between them again, "Relax." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right," she let the tension leave her shoulders, "Sorry. I brought you upstairs and you asked me to stay, so I stayed. Nothing more." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. You're comfy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hah, good to hear." She idly ran her fingers through Harley's hair, who let out a soft, content sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we just stay here all day?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, I have to-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned dramatically, and grabbed fists-full of her shirt to hold her close, "Cancel your plans. I don't want ya to go." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd love to, babe, but I can't." Harley sat up, giving her a puzzled look, "Wh- what's with the look? What's going on?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'Babe?'" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled, "That's what you said. You just called me babe." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wh- no I didn't." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine. I like it. It just caught me off guard." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, but I didn't say that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure. Fine. Whatever you say," she smiled, "Babe." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy stood up, "Alright, I'm leaving." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nooo! I'm sorry for making fun of you for calling me babe! I won't do it anymore." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's too late. The damage has been done." She teased, "But seriously, I've gotta go." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fiiine. Can we still hang out later though?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok. See ya!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked out and went to her room, closing the door behind her. "Ugh." Taking a deep breath, she collapsed onto the couch. She flipped onto her back, and reached up to one of the many vines running through the room, "I'm not crazy, right? This is happening." She dropped her hands over her face, "I… seriously almost called him Harley. Because I was thinking about Harley instead of him." She made a face, mixed with guilt and disgust, "Kiteman. He's such a nice guy. He's nice, and caring, and funny… but…" she sighed, "I just don't feel anything with him. Have I ever felt something with a guy before?" She picked up a pillow, and groaned into it, sliding it down to hug against her chest as she stared at the ceiling, "Why am I so pathetic? I should be confident, and strong, but all I want is-" She blinked, refusing to fill in the blank. "And </span>
  <em>
    <span>babe?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nice going, idiot! Sleeping together platonically is one thing, but calling her babe? Almost kissing her? What the fuck?" She berated herself, "Get it together!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ivy, I know you didn't ask for my opinion, but you look like absolute shit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She threw the pillow down, and sat up, exasperated, "Yeah. You're right, Frank. I didn't ask for your opinion." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know I'm an asshole, but for real, why the hell won't you just talk to Harley about this?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you kidding me? Absolutely not! She's… she's way out of my league. And she's getting over the Joker, or whatever. She wouldn't be interested in… I have a boyfriend! Why would I talk to her about it? Talk about </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're way past that bullshit now, Ivy. You're gay. You're gay as fuck and in love with Harley." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She threw her head back, "Stop. The more you say it, the more sense it makes, and I can't deal with that right now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wanting to make out with Harley is gay. By definition. You can't deny that shit." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't talk about my sex life, you weirdo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just repeating shit you said. Break it off with the kite. Go. Now. And go bone Harley. You two act like a couple all the damn time anyways. It's not that big of a change." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm leaving. I can't believe I'm not even safe in my own room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You would be if you weren't such a coward." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, Frank." She stormed off. If she couldn't stay there, she'd go for a walk and clear her head. Or at least get some fresh air while she had a breakdown. She walked for a while, focused only on the air coming in through her nose and out through her mouth until she reached a park bench and took a seat. This park was one of the only decent places in this concrete jungle, with actual grass and trees and bushes left undisturbed. She stared at nothing, and the thoughts poured back in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How did she feel about Harley? Was it a passing attraction, or something much more? What about the Joker? Would she ever really date someone else? Someone else of the same gender? What about Kiteman; should she even be with him? Does she feel anything for him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowed down, and took things one at a time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One: Did she feel something for Harley? Yes. She loves Harley. Not like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>love-</span>
  </em>
  <span>love but… love. Or… maybe love-love? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two: The Joker could choke. Even if Harley wanted to be with that piece of shit, she wouldn't let her, regardless of her own feelings. Harley could be with anyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. She deserves better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three: Would Harley date anyone else? Well… yeah. Of the same gender, though? Maybe? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four: Should she be with Kiteman? He's okay. He's sweet, and thoughtful. But… the idea of kissing him again made her stomach drop. Maybe she'd get over that, though. She could tolerate it. But should she? Shouldn't she have butterflies not nausea? Shouldn't she be happy and excited about the relationship, not secretive? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amongst all of the confusion and uncertainty, she had one clear thought; this thing with Kiteman was tolerable at best, but with Harley? That was real. Grounding. It filled her with something warm and damn-near tangible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The revelation came in slowly, then all at once; </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was completely, totally, absolutely, without a doubt in her mind in love with Harleen Quinzel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! I'm back!!! Can't wait to share more :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kiteman- Hell Yeah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ivy knocked on the door, tapping her foot nervously. She may have gotten carried away with Harley. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Talking</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Harley. (What else would she-) She stopped her foot and took a deep breath. The door swung open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, babe." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heyyy… sorry it's late." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay. Come on in." She walked in and he sat on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got held up. Harley and I were talking and we lost track of time." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Anything important?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, we were just…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ives, you're two hours late." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. I'm sorry. I just like spending time with her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you like her so much, why not just date </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, y'know?" She froze like a glass of water in Dr.Freeze's hand. Was she really that obvious? He backpedaled, "That was… mean. Sorry. I'm not trying to be bitter or jealous, you're allowed to have friends. I don't know where that came from. That's not like me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-..." She dropped down on the couch, defeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen, I'm sorry. I don't wanna fight about this. It's stupid-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's not stupid. I… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ivy… do you… actually have feelings for Harley?" She buried her face in her hands, which was answer enough, "Oh shit." He sat on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No no, don't be. Man, this sucks." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath, "So that's it, huh? For us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess so." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'd love to still be friends. I mean, I'll need a bit of time to bounce back. But still, I like spending time with you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too." The two sat for a silent moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you… gonna tell her how you feel? You'd make a good couple." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hah, no. I can't. But you deserve better than someone who's caught up with another person." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, yeah, but we're past that. You're… not gonna tell her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. I'm-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Amazing, smart, talented, caring, and hot? Yeah, I agree. So will Harley."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's just… I'm not... </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He caught on, "Uh, yeah. And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> be cause the Joker sucks." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But… I've been telling her that he's this abusive, manipulative asshole- which he is- and helping her out of that relationship. And if I tell her now that 'hey actually I kinda love you' she'll maybe freak out and think I was manipulating her the whole time, and-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah woah woah, slow down there. Sounds like you hopped aboard the over-analysis train. You're reading into everything, and being super critical so that you sound like the bad guy. Look, I know you. I can see that you're a good person. And if Harley knows a single damn thing about you, she'll see it too. You need to talk it out with her because clearly you're unhappy, and if you don't deal with it now, it's only gonna cause a drift in your friendship later down the line."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? That's-" She sighed, "You're right. Of course you're right. Shit." She took another deep breath, voice shaking, and hid her face in her hands again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiteman noticed, "Hey, it's okay." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snapped her head back up, tears streaming down her face, "No, it isn't. She's my best friend! And my stupid feelings are ruining it!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately inched over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You aren't ruining anything. You can't help how you feel." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wiped her eyes with her hands, "I… no one knows. You're the only person who knows any of this." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. You're not out to anyone?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long have you known?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It just came to me like, yesterday, but I think maybe I always knew, deep down. But I thought maybe I could ignore it? But… I can't." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So… you're a lesbian?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I'm a lesbian, I guess." She laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the first time I've said that out loud, and the world didn't end." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. It's no problem. At least for me it isn't. This is a safe space. Kiteman is totally an lgbt ally." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No worries. Then you just tell Harley, and-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't do that! How do I even know she'll react well to the gay part?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She doesn't seem very traditional. I don't think she'd have a problem. But if you wanna test the waters, just… talk about Keira Knightley or something and see how she reacts." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ivy, how do I, a heterosexual man, know more about the Gay Agenda than you do?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I haven't had time to research?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough. Well, if you're not ready to tell anyone, we can still hang out at the party tomorrow." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a lifesaver."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But… you're gonna have to talk to her about it eventually, so, do you wanna figure out how you're gonna do that?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, no? But I probably should. I'll just say it out flat. Just, 'Hey Harley? I'm gay,' and hope for the best." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sure. I just care about you, Ivy, and I want to make sure you're really okay with that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is... a lot right now. I just need to deal with it quietly, alone, until I figure it out." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right. Of course. Sorry. I just don't think you need to stay in the closet, if fear is all that's holding you back. Cuz your friends are all pretty cool about that. Except Dr Psycho, maybe. But I doubt you give a crap about his opinion anyways." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just- I don't know. I really don't wanna strain our friendship. I don't want her to…” She shook her head, dispelling the thought, “Maybe being friends is enough. Cause the alternative is telling her I have feelings for her and risking losing the single most important person in my life. So... fuck that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, if you need a minute away from all've… everything, my door is open, and I have Netflix and snacks. So… forget about it all for a while, and laugh at dumb shows with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, "You know what? That sounds pretty great right about now." </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kiteman says gay rights. He's an ally and you can fight me to the death on this if you wish to. he may be dumb and goofy, but he does care about ivy and he's genuinely a decent person. stop hating him lol harlivy and kiteman can coexist. </p><p>I feel like this feels rushed but I want to write h a r l i v y so we break them up ASAP. Lmk if you catch any errors or something confuses you. I respond to all of my comments because i really like talking about this show, so feel free to comment literally anything :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Parties Suck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It took about five minutes for Harley to realize that this would be the worst fucking party ever. Her arms crossed without prompting. Ivy's laughter carried across the room, and Harley felt sick. In pretty much any other circumstance, she'd be overjoyed to hear her laugh. To see her happy. To make her smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it wasn't her. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fucking</span>
  <em>
    <span> Kiteman </span>
  </em>
  <span>was making her laugh. She was talking to him over her. She scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crew walked over, and King Shark started a conversation, "Hey Harley, how's the- wooaahh you look </span>
  <em>
    <span>pissed</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? No, I'm fine." She glared at the couple from across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Psycho raised an eyebrow, "Fine, you say?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you are most definitely not fine." Clayface pointed out. He followed her gaze and gasped, "Are you jealous?" </span>
</p><p><span>"Wh- jealous? Of </span><em><span>what?</span></em> <em><span>Kiteman?</span></em><span> Hah, </span><em><span>please</span></em><span>. His power is a kite strapped to his back. And… being stupid." </span></p><p>
  <span>"Wow you really got him there." Psycho answered, unamused, "Absolutely devastating insult."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up! She only likes him because… he's nice and kinda funny, I guess." Her tone shifted from bitter anger to sincere worry, "I can be nice and funny, right?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>King shook his head, "Jealousy is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a good look on you, Harley." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clayface patted her on the head sympathetically, "You have nothing to worry about. Ivy loves you! She's never going to abandon her friends for some fellow donning a kite. You're her best friend." Harley looked down, kicking the floor, mumbling under her breath. "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the problem. I don't wanna see her all </span>
  <em>
    <span>mushy</span>
  </em>
  <span> over some guy she barely knows. Especially when she can do so much better. And we... I-" She cut herself off, taking a deep and calming breath, looking back down in shame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Clayface concluded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh…" King Shark added shortly after, realizing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Psycho looked to the group, confused, "What? I don't get it. Am I missing something? All she said was- oh…" He looked to her, pitiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No no no. Not you, too. Don't give me that look."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That 'Oh shit sorry that sucks' look. I don't need sympathy. Or pity. It's no big deal. I've buried the feelings long enough, I should be an expert by now. I can do this. She… won't find out, and hate me forever. It'll all-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who's gonna hate you forever?" Ivy asked, walking over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ivy! … Hello!" Clayface awkwardly started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, nothing. Just some old highschool drama. I forget how it came up." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How're things going with… </span>
  <em>
    <span>him…</span>
  </em>
  <span>" She tried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy looked away, blushing, and Harley's blood would've boiled if it weren't for how absolutely adorable the sight was, "It's fine." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Psycho raised an eyebrow, looking to the other guys for confirmation of his suspicion, "Fine, you say?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. It's… it's good." She supplied unconvincingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So things are most definitely not good." Clayface pointed out. He pondered, and gasped, "My God, you don't like him, do you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? I…" she sighed, and mumbled, "Can we not talk about this here?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ivy, you can't lead the poor guy on. Let him down early." King suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh we're- not-" She sighed, "We broke up already. We're still friends, though. I just didn't wanna mention it yet cuz-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley jumped at her in a hug, "Oh thank God. You deserve better." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is exactly what I'm talking about. I get it. But he's really nice, and I like spending time with him. So you guys can fuck off." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley threw an arm around her shoulder, trying and failing to seem sympathetic, "He's nice, 'n all. But you shouldn't settle. You, of all people, shouldn't have to cuz you're a goddamn snack. Why don't we set up a tinder or something and get you laid?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're probably right, but I just… have a lot to figure out first." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" Clayface questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." She shut down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you just let me know, and I'll help ya out." She winked, and elbowed her. Ivy's face tinted a darker shade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about you? Anything on… the dating front?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope. Same old, same old. I mean, Gotham's 'most eligible bachelors' just aren't as hot as they used to be." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure? I mean, there are some pretty damn attractive people out there, Harls." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, maybe. But-" she paused for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Something wrong?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Harley had a few options:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could lie. 'Oh, nothing. Just saw a shiny thing for a minute and got distracted. Where were we?' But that'd be too basic, and Ivy knew her well enough to see right through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could tell the truth. Er… half of it, 'Shit, I think I'm catching feelings for someone.' But no, Ivy would want to know who, and that could be a whole argument. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or… she could throw it all out on the table with a poorly worded, 'No one is hot anymore because you're all I can think about and it sucks cause I know you're straight and you're my best friend and I don't want you to hate me oh God I shouldn't have said anything oh shit forget it.' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley opted for number four, which was to spill her glass of wine all over herself and change the topic by all means necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh shit." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy sprung into action, handing a napkin over, "I'll go grab more." She rushed to a table and Harley sighed in relief for a moment, putting the napkin on the slowly forming stain to soak up most of the drink. Ivy ran back over, "Here. We should head to the bathroom and just use towels. It's easier." Harley agreed, working at the stain as they walked. They walked in, and Ivy grabbed a paper towel, pausing to read the company name, probably silently scolding them. She turned and frowned at Harley, "You don't rub it, you dab it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me help." She stepped closer, gently taking the napkin from her hand and pressing it to her chest. She seemed focused on the task, and Harley hoped the girl didn't feel her heartbeat pound against her ribcage at the slightly suggestive touch. She deflected the feeling with a joke, slipping into her heavier accent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Geez, Red. Won't cha buy a girl dinner first?" She stopped briefly, looking up at her puzzled, and then pulled her hand back, with a slight blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-oh, sorry. I just- I mean, we barely have any boundaries, I didn't realize this would be crossing a line." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got control over her voice again, "I'm just joking. 'Don't wanna make you uncomfortable." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right, yeah. Of course." She laughed, "Sorry, I-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed Ivy's hand, "Don't sweat it, Pammy. There is no one I'd rather have groping me without my explicit consent. Now, can you help me get this stupid stain out? I feel like a fuckin' idiot for spillin' it all over myself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the crew stood in the main party hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So… how long till ya think they'll start bangin'?" Psycho asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not soon enough." Clayface answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For real, though, they're practically already dating. It's almost embarrassing how clueless they are." King shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Psycho clapped his hands together, "So, are we setting up a betting pool, or what? I'll throw a 20 on Harley saying something first before this Saturday." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! It will take them a couple of weeks, at least. They're in the pining stage. Full of longing stares and lingering touches. They have a deep secret, and they carry the burden alone, since they cannot tell their best friend the truth without threatening the very structure of the relationship." Clayface monologued, "Is it Price is Right rules?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't fuckin' know. I guess." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm waiting till we get back. I wanna hear what Frank says first." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine. But I'm already locked in on Saturday, you can't steal it." </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What if we kissed,, in a bathroom while I'm cleaning the stain out of your shirt,,, and we're both girls 😳😳 haha jkjk.... Unless???</p><p>I really do be vibin doe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Love-Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ivy walked into the living room, nervously approaching Harley, "Can we talk?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhh, sure! What's up?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've got something I need to say. It's… kind of a big deal." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Red, you okay?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… I'm good." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" She placed her hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "You look awful. Sick." She pressed the back of her hand to her forehead, and then placed her hand on her cheek, looking at her with concern, "Are you feeling okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gay." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, "Alright… feeling gay. Any other symptoms?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me- I'm… I'm gay." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I got that one down already." She continued to joke. It was met by silence, "Oh. That's the big thing, isn't it? I mean, great! I just… I was worried. It's not a big deal. Well, it is, but it isn't, ya know? I mean, it's not a huge shock." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah, yeah totally. I just… I think I'm gay." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." She answered casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's all?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. It's okay that you're questioning." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, when I said I </span>
  <em>
    <span>think,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I really meant-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a lesbian, but you were making sure I wasn't an ass about it before you came out?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's... it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Were you expecting something else?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… don't know?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat Ivy down on the couch next to her, holding her hand, "Let me try that again. Obviously this is a big thing for you... but you being gay doesn't change anything for me. You're… still my friend, aaand I still love you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I mean, I'm bi, so… it's all cool." She took her hand back and adjusted her seat, leaning on the back and the arm of the couch, facing her, "How'd you figure it out? If you wanna talk about it. You don't have to." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know how I broke up with Kiteman? I figured it out because we… we were making out, and… I almost said the wrong name… and that name was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> his and </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely </span>
  </em>
  <span>a woman's name." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, "Sorry, but what?! Who?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, so I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're just gonna ignore my question then?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah because it's embarrassing. So I played it off, and just left early. You actually texted me, so that ended up working pretty well as an excuse. I was… freaking out. I mean, I still kind of am, if I'm being honest. That's why I didn't want to talk about the whole break up situation before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course. A baby gay's first crush is a big deal, 'specially if they're in the closet and can't talk about it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned, "I'm not a-"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are. This isn't up for debate." She interrupted sternly, her smile betraying her tone, "But you gotta tell me; was it a celebrity crush or close-friend kinda crush?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Close friend. No more questions about her." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pouted, but let it go, "Have you like… done anything? I know you've been with guys before, but have you gone to a gay bar, got trashed, and got laid yet?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No? This is all sort've new, and I'm really not interested in hooking up with a stranger." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whaat? Why not?" Ivy looked down, and Harley's eyes brightened, and she leaned forward, poking her in the side, "Aw, Pammy, you're in love~" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop it, it's not- I'm not-" she pushed her away, but her shoulders slumped, "Yeah. Totally whipped." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is she available?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said no more questions about her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Answer the question, Pamela." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, "Kind of? I mean, she's not straight. And she's not dating anyone." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How is that only 'kind of?' Sounds like she's single and ready to mingle!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know… she… she hasn't had the best experience - in the recent past - with relationships." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, neither have I, but I'd still be down." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You would?" Her voice was timid, gentle, as if one wrong word would break the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I mean, you're the fucking coolest. You're nice, and smart, and strong, and drop dead gorgeous. She'd be lucky to have you. Honestly, if she just got out of a shit relationship, you're probably just what she needs." She smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Right. Of course. That's all she meant. What else could she have meant? She wouldn't be implying that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> would</span>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
  <span> )</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed it off, "Hah, maybe." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So… are you sure the bar thing is a no-go?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww. But you should get some experience! Get yourself out there." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… I can't. All I can think about is her." Her shoulders slumped again, defeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley pressed a kiss to her cheek and wrapped her in a hug, "You are so adorable." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Her voice nearly cracked, the flush on her face hidden in their embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said what I said. You're a cutie. I love seeing you this happy. It's just… adorable that you're all giddy over a crush." She pulled back, hands on Ivy's shoulders, "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to meet this girl."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You already have." She blurted out without thinking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck f-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? No way. When I see her, I'll know. You'll be all over her, with lovey dovey eyes, and you'll be all giggly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not- </span>
  <em>
    <span>giggly,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" she stifled a chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you will be around her because you're a big gay dork, and beneath your cool guy exterior you can be a total softie. I know you." Ivy laughed into Harley's shoulder, taking all she can get out of the moment, "See? You're already laughing and you're just </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span> about the gal. Absolute disaster gay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm- you just sound so sure of yourself. I can't even tell you if your confidence is unwarranted cause</span>
  <em>
    <span> I</span>
  </em>
  <span> don't even know how I act." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but I know you better than you know you. And vise-versa. Sooo, I'm probably right." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fair." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I guess who it is, will you tell me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll tell you if you're wrong." Harley opened her mouth, but she interrupted her, "And you only get one guess a day." Harley closed her mouth, and thought about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I get back to you later about this?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or never." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. So later. I promise you I will guess who it is within the </span>
  <em>
    <span>week</span>
  </em>
  <span>! When I see you with her, I'll know." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just laughed. Harley would no doubt spend way too much time looking for an answer when all she needed to look at was a mirror. But she would gladly play the game as long as she could, so that in the meantime, she could gather up the courage to tell her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading and commenting. I'm gonna need quite a bit of time to think on the rest of this story but I intend on finishing this before the new season for sure. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fandom Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Oh! New Google alert! Eco-terrorist Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, up and coming Supervillain; gal pals or girlfriends?" King Shark read. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Ivy deadpanned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since the big fight on Tawny, many have begun to question the true ~ nature ~ of their relationship. So, will they, won't they? Tell me what you think in the comments." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, motherfucker. This shit again?" Psycho said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooo! What do the people say?" Clayface leaned over his shoulder to try and see the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, you've got our attention. Read 'em!" Harley encouraged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'They obviously like each other. But I don't know if they're together or not. Harley is hard to read, but Ivy is an open book. She's showing all the signs. It's textbook gay pining.'" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wh- '</span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously?'</span>
  </em>
  <span> How? Where is this coming from?" Ivy interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Someone replied to that one with, 'I think it's a classic crushing-on-your-straight-bff situation. I feel bad for Ivy.'" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's ridiculous." Ivy answered quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, totally!" Harley agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She backpedaled, "I-it is?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh huh! That's bi-erasure right there. What else do I gotta do to make it clear? My hair is basically a fuckin' pride flag." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clayface tilted his head at that, "Maybe. If you dyed the top purple. Are you attached to being blonde?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King shark hummed in consideration, "You could totally pull it off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, the only ridiculous part of that sentence is you being straight?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. What else would it be? The idea that you like me? I mean, yeah, no shit. Look at me. I totally get it. You have great taste." She winked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy groaned, hoping her fake annoyance would cover up the slight blush creeping up on her face, "Is there a single person who doesn't think I'm head-over-heels for Harley?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh...maybe?" King Shark replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give me the laptop for a minute." She scrolled through the comments for a comically long time, "Ha! Look here! 'It's blatantly clear they aren't together.' See?" She turns the screen and points. But she failed to read the rest of the long paragraph. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>VenomousBear</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> It’s blatantly clear they aren’t together. But it makes sense. Harley is still getting over a breakup. She probably doesn't want any long-term commitment for a while. And Ivy knows. Look at the footage from their most recent heist. She's staring at her with those star-struck, but sad eyes that you only see on people who are in love, whether she knows it or not.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group collected their thoughts on the weirdly specific and targeted message. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck was that?" Psycho started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was a little dramatic, even for me." Clayface said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was a lot." King shark summarized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This rando is saying all of this based off of static-y CCTV footage. What kind of romcom, fanfiction bullshit is this? You're not my fuckin' therapist. I can psychoanalyze myself, thank you very much." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy stood, "I need some air." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? No! Sorry if that made you uncomfortable. We’re done." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I should just-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ives, can we just talk for a minute?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alone?" She not-so-subtly hinted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clayface was the first to take action, "I think the gentlemen- and Doctor Psycho-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clayface continued, "Should step out of the room for a while and let the ladies talk." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three headed out, King pausing to pick up Frank, and take him with the group, despite his vocal protests about wanting to see the drama unfold. Harley sat down next to her on the couch, placing a comforting hand on the other woman's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, fine. Just…" she trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just wanna know what's wrong, what made you uncomfortable. Cause I don't wanna make you uncomfortable." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I uh…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped, "Oh! You're not out yet! I'm sorry." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Yeah. Totally. That was all... I was… worried about… them finding out…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm not gonna out you. Sorry if that made you uncomfortable. But they're so nice and really cool about this stuff. They won't care." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will eventually." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. I don't want you to feel like you have to hide anything from us. We're your friends, okay? I love ya." She pressed a kiss to Ivy's cheek, "Glad that's all settled then." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep." She prayed to any God that would listen for Harley not to notice the heat rushing to her face. The girl rested her head on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Besides, Gotham couldn't handle a power couple that strong," she teased, "We'd be too hot together." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely." She agreed without hesitation, slightly confused about what that said about Harley's feelings towards her. She ignored it, though, and focused on the warm bubbly feeling that emerged just from Harley leaning on her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm just,, this is so dumb lol I'm trying my best out here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Wingwoman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A helping hand from a friendly face :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After laying awake for hours, the texture of the ceiling was starting to get boring. Ivy sighed, and turned over to stare at another wall. The empty side of the bed made her think too hard, and she considered doing something about it… But no. She wouldn't ask Harley to sleep with her. That's pathetic. Just begging her to cuddle? Dear God. Before she could berate herself for those soft fantasies, the door cracked open quietly. </p><p>“Hey, Red?” </p><p>“Harley? What's up? It's like, 3 am.”</p><p>“I… This is <em> so </em> stupid but I haven't been able to sleep for the past few weeks. Then I got drunk and you stayed with me and I feel like that really helped me relax so I'm asking if I can sleep with you again I guess.” She blurted out, “Jesus, Imma mess. This sounds embarrassingly desperate I'm just gonna go-”</p><p>“Harley,” she interrupted, “Come over here, hon.” She heard the girl sigh in relief and walk towards the bed, “Is it nightmares, or something?”</p><p>“Just… thinkin’ a lot. Shits lame.” </p><p>She chuckled, lifting the blanket to let Harley climb into bed, “I get that. If you wanna talk, I'm here to listen.” </p><p>“It's alright. I just need sleep.” She layed down, quickly inched close to bury her face in her neck, and held her close, “Thank you. For being here.” </p><p>Ivy timidly wrapped her arms around her and answered, “Of course,” slowly letting the tension in her shoulders leave and sleep overcome her. </p><p> </p><p>When her eyes opened again, her heart melted. Harley was quietly snoring and drooling. It's a little gross, childish, yet so <em> human </em>, and very Harley, which cancelled out any negatives. She was fucking adorable. Harley stirred, wiped her face with the back of her hand, and smiled, opening her eyes. </p><p>“You watching me sleep?” </p><p>Ivy blushed furiously at getting caught being a total fucking weirdo, “I-I… You looked so peaceful. I haven't seen you so relaxed in a long time.” Harley leaned in, lingering at a tempting distance for a moment, only to bury her face in the girl's shoulder again. </p><p>“Ives, you're the sweetest gal I've ever met. A charming level of creepy.” She teased. Ivy just sighed softly, brushing her fingers through Harley's hair. She continued to explain, “But seriously… Thanks for letting me stay with you last night. I didn't have a nightmare, but I <em> did </em>sorta have a bit of a breakdown.”</p><p>“Breakdown?” Ivy pulled back, brushing hair back from Harleys face, concerned.</p><p>“I… was thinking. About dating and stuff. And I thought about being in a relationship, but all I could think was… Joker telling me that I'm worthless and no one will have me. It was only for a minute, but I freaked out about it and just… ran to you. Sorry… I feel <em> awful </em> about all’ve this-”</p><p>“Harls,” Ivy interrupted, and she placed her hand on her cheek, “I don't mind. Really. You've got to stop beating yourself up. You can't help how you feel,” She pressed a kiss to her forehead, and pulled her close, “Just know that… You're not worthless. And you <em> will </em> find someone.” </p><p>“I… I know… It's just hard to believe sometimes.” </p><p>“Hun, believe me; you're the farthest thing from unlovable. Just give it time.”</p><p>“Ya think so?”</p><p>“I know so, sweetheart. I know.” The two laid in comfortable silence, replaying the conversation in their heads. The moment was broken when Ivy's phone buzzed. She turned the screen over to see who was calling.</p><p>“Who is it?” </p><p>“It's… Selina.” Harley shifted, looking up at her curiously. She quickly answered, “Hey! You're… In Gotham? And wanna stop by? Today?” She looked away sheepishly, “Sorry, I'll stop repeating you. Harley's in the room and wants to know what's going on.” Selina murmurs on the other end, and Ivy looked at Harley beside her with a soft gaze. Her eyes suddenly widened and she looked away, “Wh- no! Why would you even <em> suggest- </em>” Ivy blushed as Selina's laughter carried through the phone far enough for Harley to hear, “Fine, fine, I get it. I look forward to your interrogation later.” She hung up, smiled, and suddenly, everything clicked for Harley. </p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Nothin’.”</p><p>“No, it's something, or you wouldn't have said <em> oh </em>.” </p><p>“Don't worry, Pammy. I read ya loud and clear.” She leaned against her like her life depended on it. </p><p>“Well, I don't. So explain. Please.” They were interrupted by a knock at the bedroom door. </p><p>“Are you both decent? Cause I'm coming in anyways.” The door pushed open, and Selina walked in, “Am I interrupting anything?” Before Ivy could speak, Harley piped up.</p><p>“Nope! I'll go get coffee and the rest of the crew up. You stay right here, Kitty.” She stood up, Ivy momentarily reaching out to keep her hands on the girl as she left. Selina quirked an eyebrow at that, appropriately embarrassing her. Harley winked at Ivy from behind Selina's back, and left the room. </p><p>“You got here quick.”</p><p>“I was already outside when I called.” </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“So… You two are sleeping together?” Selina noted.</p><p>“No! I mean, yes but-” she sighed, “She asked if she could stay the night cause she was upset and didn't wanna be alone. Again. And I recently discovered that I… am very gay. And also very in love with Harley.” </p><p>She sat on the edge of the bed next to her, “You're probably the last person to come to that realization.” </p><p>She collapsed onto her back overdramatically, “It's that obvious?” </p><p>“Hmm… Yes. To everyone <em> but </em> Harley.” </p><p>“You've been here like, two minutes. How do you know?”</p><p>“It doesn't take a genius.”</p><p>She sat up, “You've been spending too much time with the Worlds Greatest Detective.”</p><p>“Of course, that's why he’s so smart.” She joked, “But seriously, you'd be good for each other.” </p><p>“I don't know… Does she even like me?” </p><p>“Why don't we find out?”</p><p>“How?” </p><p>“Just… Let me work my magic.” And the two headed into the living room. </p><p>“Hey guys, that is Selina Kyle. Also known as Catwoman.” Harley introduced, “Selina, this is Clayface, King Shark, and Dr. Psycho. Psy is also around sometimes, but he's off doing God Knows What this week.”</p><p>“Wait, aren't you dating Bruce Wayne?” Clayface asked.</p><p>“And Batman?” King Shark added.</p><p>“How does <em> that </em>work?” Psycho elaborated.</p><p>Harley supplied an answer, “Bruce doesn't know. And even if he <em> did </em> , what would he do? Fight <em> Batman? </em>” </p><p>Selina chuckled, “Yeah, something like that. They're both very powerful men that… are useless when it comes to me.” </p><p>“Can't blame ‘em.” Ivy teased. </p><p>“Aw, thank you, dear.” She lifted her chin with her hand briefly, leaving Ivy speechless, “I do tend to have that effect on people, though that's usually your thing.” She winked. </p><p>“Well… how've you been?” Harley interrupted, visibly agitated. The boys exchanged a glance. </p><p>Selina smirked, “Well, y'know, same old. But you've been busy, haven't you? Since ditching that psycho.” </p><p>“Oh, absolutely! I'm over that fucking freak. Kicking ass and taking names.” </p><p>“A clown, a theater geek, a misogynist, and a shark, huh? Who would've thought you'd be the teamup of the year, and not the first half of a shitty joke.”</p><p>“And Ivy. She says she's not in the crew, but she basically is.” </p><p>“Of course. Trying to maintain your lame ‘lone wolf’ image?” Selina turned to Ivy again. </p><p>“Well, I don't know… maybe being in a crew isn't a terrible idea.”</p><p>Harley grinned, “You mean it?” </p><p>“Yeah. It can't be <em> bad </em> to be associated with the best damn crew in Gotham.” Harley squealed, pulling her into a hug, “Besides, if I'm gonna deal with all of this bullshit anyways, I might as well lean into it.” </p><p>“We're gonna kick so much ass!” </p><p>“We already have.” She smiled. </p><p>“Not to ruin a sweet moment, but it smells like something's burning.” Selina interrupted.</p><p>“Oh shit! Right! Coffee.” </p><p>“I'll help.” Selina offered, following her</p><p>“No, you're a guest. I'll handle it.”</p><p>“It's fine, Harley. Besides, it gives us a chance to catch up, one on one.” </p><p>“Alright fine.” Selina, as she left the room, threw a wink over her shoulder to Ivy, who then proceeded to internally panic. </p><p>“Hey Ivy, are you doing okay?” King Shark asked. </p><p>“Totally. It's all cool. I'm just…” </p><p>“Into Selina Kyle?” Clayface interrupted.</p><p>“What? No-”</p><p>“It's Catwoman. Not even the Dark Knight can stay away. We get it. No one has a problem with that.” Psycho reassured kindly. </p><p>“I appreciate the support, but it's…” she struggled to get the words out and only managed, “It's not Selina…” </p><p>They sat in silence for a moment, Clayface adding a simple, “Ah, I see.” </p><p>“I'm absolutely terrified of what she's gonna say to Harley right now. She winked on her way out! What does that mean?” </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Harley asked as she turned the stove off. </p><p>“I'm just asking if you're playing the field again. It can't be easy after everything, I know, but ya gotta get out there eventually, right? Get over the past and start your future?”</p><p>She reached up to a cabinet and pulled out a few mugs, “I don't know, I guess so.” She chuckled as she set them down on the counter, “‘S funny. Just told Red the same thing the other day.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Oh my God you don't know about Kiteman!” She laughed, “Ask her about it later. She was dating a total loser. Nice, but a total loser.” </p><p>“Just from his <em> name </em>I can tell she can do so much better.”</p><p>“Believe me, I know.” She poured the brew into the cups. </p><p>“But what about you?”</p><p>“What <em> about </em> me?”</p><p>“Anyone catch your eye lately?”</p><p>“Well… Maybe” She lifted one cup, took a sip, and winced at the taste. </p><p>“Oh? And who might that be?” </p><p>She rummaged through the fridge to find a creamer, “She’s uh, well I, Ivy. It's Ivy. I like her a lot.” </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>She uncapped it and poured, “But you can't tell her! She likes someone else, and I don't wanna ruin anything.” She looked up at her, somewhat solemnly, “Whatever makes her happy, Kitty, makes<em> me </em> happy. Do you get what I'm saying?” </p><p>She paused, “Oh. Wow. You’re an idiot.”</p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>“You’re clueless.”</p><p>“Ok then, detective, give me a clue!” </p><p>“Ivy… loves you.” </p><p>“What? No, she likes you! And I thought you were-”</p><p>“Harley, if you just so happened to miss the constant staring and smiling and-and flirting, then fine. Fair enough. But you stayed the night with her! <em> Twice! </em> I was just trying to confirm you had a thing for her, so I was being extra.”</p><p>“She let me stay because she's my best friend and she cares about me. How do you know that?”</p><p>“Harley, let me spell it out for you; Poison Ivy, supervillain slash eco terrorist, hates humanity. Hates people. But she let you come into her room, cuddle up next to you-” </p><p>“How did you know about- wait… Pammy told you? What did she say about me? Did she actually say-”</p><p>“I'm not gonna play telephone with you two. Just talk to her.”</p><p>“But what did she-”</p><p>“Nope. Talk to her.” </p><p>She sighed, “Fine. But if this all blows up, and Ivy ends up hating me, I'm gonna beat your ass.” </p><p>“I’ll gladly take that risk, sweetheart. You can thank me later.”</p><p>“I hate you. How long are you staying?”</p><p>“I'm in the city for a while. I was gonna stay with Bruce.”</p><p>“Why not stay here one night?”</p><p>“So you have an excuse to offer me your room and stay with Ivy? Sure.”</p><p>“I hate you.” She sighed, “Thanks.” </p><p>“Love you too,” she smirked, “Anytime.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. *Sips coffee*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Slow burn is fucking annoying. Time to turn up the heat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, the coffee is burnt, but if you pour enough sugar in it, it'll mask the taste.” Harley walked in carrying four cups. Selina set one cup down, taking a seat with her own. Harley handed those to her friends and when she finally placed a mug in Ivy's hand, their fingers brushed, and they paused, smiling at each other. Selina cleared her throat, and the two blushed, speeding up the handoff. Harley took a seat next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’d everyone sleep?” Selina tried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Ivy answered, taking a sip of coffee to poorly hide her smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet you did.” Selina replied knowingly. Harley blushed at that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I had a dream where I wasn't surrounded by oblivious idiots.” Dr. Psycho added. The only two who hadn't caught on were the two who needed to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely a dream.Very unrealistic.” Harley and Ivy both shot glares at Selina for the comment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy laughed, “Oh, fuck off. You've been here one day and you're already roasting us?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cut me some slack. I just got over a bad breakup.” Harley explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… Get over him and get </span>
  <em>
    <span>under</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone else,” Selina suggested, causing Harley to scoff, “I didn't even mention it was about dating and you already came up with an excuse.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not an excuse its-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An excuse. Don't lie, you're bad at it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll have you know, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>excellent</span>
  </em>
  <span> at lying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>King Shark interrupted, “I’m calling bullshit. Give me one example of you successfully lying.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I've been pretty good at not telling I-” She cut herself off, “I- nyone my secret that I'm not saying now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-nyone?” Clayface repeated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice save. Real smooth.” Dr Psycho said dryly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone shut up,” Ivy said, pausing for a moment, “Harley doesn't have to tell us everything,” she placed a hand on top of Harleys, looking at her softly, “When she's ready to talk about stuff, she will. No pressure.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harley smiled back, slightly turning her palm up to interlock their fingers, but realized she was definitely being watched by everyone in the room, and tried to reel back the sentimentality, “You act all tough but you're a total softie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head, gently caressing her hand with her thumb, “Only for you, hun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Selina rolled her eyes, “Ives, can you help me find some sugar in the kitchen?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> follow Harley in and help get the tea?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Selina stood, grabbing her hand and pulling her up, “Yeah, and that bitterness is exactly why you need to show me where the sugar is.” The two walked away, and Ivy snuck one glance over her shoulder, seeing Harley stare down at her own empty hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ivy, dear; what the hell?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that's what I asked!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, what did I do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you- what </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> you do?! You just… You took her hand, and interlocked your fingers, and literally caressed her hand!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Friends platonically hold hands sometimes.” She weakly defended. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But do they do it while staring longingly at each other and saying ‘Only for you, Hun,’” she pointed out, mimicking her voice, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell me you see what I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She paused… “Yeah, you're right. That was too far. I should apologise, I don't want her to be-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Don't apologise! Tell her you like her!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quiet down!” She whisper-yelled, “She might hear you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, how terrible! Maybe then you'll actually have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk about your feelings</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… you think she might feel the same?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For fucks sake, Ivy, just ask her out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For fucks sake, Harley, just ask her out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harley shook her head, looking up from the couch and the absence of her friend, “Why do you care so much about my love life, Psycho? Mind your own business.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm trying to, but it's pretty hard when your basically fucking each other with your eyes all the time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? That's not-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You either need to get it together, or get laid, cause you're very clearly thirsty as hell.” King Shark interjected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fellas, please, she is not thirsty,” Clayface defended. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Clayface.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She's just very intensely crushing on her best friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harley, friends don't just hold hands, and call each other pet names, and stare at each other while saying sappy shit.” Psycho elaborated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>King Shark laughed, “Are we really just gonna let Harley off the hook, though? Cause most of that was Ivy, but Harley? She was bragging about being a good liar and almost flat out said ‘I haven't told Ivy I love her yet’ right to her face!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harley buried her face in her hands, groaning overdramatically, “Please leave me alone, I'm suffering enough.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I beg to differ.” Clayface said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will not stop annoying you until you tell Ivy how you feel.” King Shark added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll annoy you no matter what.” Psycho shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate all of you so much.” She stood up, putting her mug down, and called out, “Hey Pammy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, right now?” Clayface turned to the others, and the three exchanged equally worried looks. Harley marched into the kitchen, cutting off something Selina was saying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ivy, can I talk to you for a sec?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh, uh, well I was-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She's all yours.” Selina interrupted, patting Ivy on the shoulder. She leaned in as she passed Harley, “Play nice.” She laughed at the well deserved elbow in her side the comment earned her, and she left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So…” Ivy started. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So…” She hopped up, taking a seat on the counter, “Did she find the sugar?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The sugar. The reason you came in here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Right. Yes. Sugar. Yeah, she did.” She cleared her throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harley sighed, “I'm gonna cut the bullshit for a minute and just talk to you, okay?” She took a deep breath, “So, Selina and the guys have been givin’ me a whole lotta shit recently for the same reason. I told ‘em somethin’... I was worried about doing, and they're all completely convinced that I'm overreacting and should just do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just, don't let it get to you. Take things at your own pace.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. See, that's what I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing, but then I got to thinkin’ and I thought, ‘Hey, what if I never say anything and I lose my chance to?’” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harley? What's going on? You don't have to be so cryptic; whatever you need help with, I'm here. There is nothing you could possibly say to me right now that would scare me off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harley tapped the countertop with her fingers nervously. For a split second, she felt nothing but her heart racing, and a single thought; If she hopped off that counter and started talking, there'd be no going back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took the leap.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So sorry for the wait. It's been a really fucked month. Seasonal depression is a bitch, the world is descending into madness, and I'm straight up just tryna vibe lmao. I'm gonna finish this story before the new season. I believe in myself. Let's go! </p>
<p>The S2 trailer really said harlivy rights. I'm hyped.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Oh God Finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Im gonna give the gays a little bit of what they want lmao</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is a big risk.” Harley started, taking Ivy's hands in hers. </p><p>“How big?”</p><p>“Like, ‘Ruin The Rest Of My Miserable Life’ big.”</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>“And this is probably the worst possible time and place to do this, since everyone's over there waiting for us, but-”</p><p>“Harley, Just talk to me, sweetheart.”</p><p>“Right… See, uh, stop me if I'm wrong, okay?” She sighed, “You told me you like someone, right? A-and I get that! Totally respect that. Love that for you. But uh, I also like someone. And don't ask who! I'll tell you in a minute, but I'm breaking this whole thing down first. So, you told me you like a girl… that we both know… and there's literally only one person that could be, and that makes things awkward because, well…” Ivy looked down, bracing for the words she hoped she wouldn't say, “You like Selina.” She looked up.</p><p>“I'm sorry, I <em> what? </em>” </p><p>“You… like Selina, and-”</p><p>“How did you-”</p><p>“It's the touching and the flirting and the stolen looks and all that. It's fine. It's really fine, but-”</p><p>“No, I don't-”</p><p>“I've really gotta finish what I was sayin’, Red.”</p><p>“I'm gonna let you finish, but not while you think I like Selina because that's insane and frankly ridiculous.”</p><p>“Wh-ridiculous? C'mon! You guys were all over each other today, and you never let anyone touch you! Well, besides me, obviously. And you were all blushy on the phone earlier when we were in bed this morning. Plus, she's like the one female friend we have in common. It couldn't be anyone else but-” She cut herself off, slowly connecting dots. Completely powerless, Ivy just watched as her world froze, “Oh. <em> Oh. </em> Well, that-” she chuckled, “That makes this much easier to say.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“It woulda been much easier to tell ya I liked you if I didn't think ya had a thing for our friend.” </p><p>“I'm… sorry?” </p><p>“No, it's fine, it's just… I was so confident I knew what was gonna happen here and I was very pleasantly surprised, but I also have no clue what to say now.” </p><p>“Wait, let me get this straight; I… have feelings for you.”</p><p>“Okay. Liking this so far.” </p><p>“You… also have feelings for me?”</p><p>“Uh huh. Seems like you got it down first try.” </p><p>“Oh. Cool.” </p><p>“Yeah, it kinda is.” She smiled leaning back on the counter a bit awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Ivy bit her lip, and suddenly turned. She walked over to the doorway, and peaked out to see if they were looking. They were busy laughing about something, probably about the whole situation, but she didn't have time to think about it. She turned back, quickly and unabashedly excitedly walking towards Harley. </p><p>“What’re you do-” she was cut off as soft, eager lips met hers. Her eyes closed as Ivy gently placed her hand on her cheek, the other running down the length of her arm to interlock their fingers once again. She pulled back slowly, looking at Harley with big eyes full of emotion. Harley's brain finally caught up, and she raised her hand to cover Ivy's on her own cheek, smiling wide. Ivy couldn't help but copy the same expression, borderline giddy about the kiss. She leaned forward, foreheads touching, and just stayed there for a moment. </p><p>“Wow.” Harley broke the silence.</p><p>Ivy giggled- honest to god <em> giggled </em>- and quickly swallowed the sound, “Yeah. Wow.” </p><p>“I don't think I've ever heard you laugh like that.” Harley grinned. </p><p>“It's dorky and embarrassing.” She pulled back a bit, taking her hand back. Harley countered, pulling her back in by their interlocked hands. Stabilizing herself, Ivy reached out, her hand landing on Harley's waist. </p><p>Realizing the position they were in, Harley placed her other hand on her shoulder, swaying the both of them to a silent melody, “Well, <em> I </em> think it's cute and endearing.” </p><p>Ivy hummed, “I think <em> you're </em> cute and endearing.” </p><p>“That was <em> my </em> compliment to <em> you. </em>Don't steal it and act all smooth. Get your own.” </p><p>She shook her head, smiling, “Fine, well, I think you're smart, strong, pretty, funny, brilliant- did I say brilliant already? Did I repeat that one?” Harley broke out into a smile, “Might've been smart, and then-” Harley laughed, “Look, I-I-It doesn't matter. The point is…” The swaying slowed, and at some point, Ivy's other hand landed on Harley's waist, and Harley's arms were both draped over her shoulders, “The point is, I can stutter through every word I can think of that describes how I feel about you but it's gonna take a <em> while </em>and we have other people in the house who will mercilessly make fun of me if they walk in and hear that so... I'll save that for later.” </p><p>“Do… All of them know you have feelings for me?” </p><p>“Yeah, they all figured it out. They thought I liked Selina but I corrected them. And Selina knew. On the phone this morning,I mentioned you were there, and she instantly thought we slept together.” </p><p>“But we did.” </p><p>“No, like <em> slept together </em> slept together.”</p><p>She broke from the embrace suddenly, “I'm gonna fucking kill her.”</p><p>“Why would-”</p><p>“All of them. I'm gonna kill all of them. They <em> knew </em> ! This whole time, they <em> knew </em> that I- you- we-” She huffed, turning to march towards the door. It was Ivy's turn to pull Harley back by the hand.</p><p>“Harley, hey, calm down. Talk to me.” </p><p>“They've been making fun of me non stop for this shit and they <em> didn't tell me </em>?” Ivy caught on, “Why didn't they-” </p><p>“Betting pool.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“They have a betting pool over when we'll get together.” </p><p>“That's… How did you-”</p><p>“Plants in the other room. I can hear what they do.” </p><p>“Oh. Right. So… you-”</p><p>“I don't really like to do that, since it's a breach of privacy and trust- mostly I just don't give a shit what people are up to- but I'll make an exception for this. Cause they're actually the most annoying friends someone could possibly have,” she sighed.</p><p>“So, what if we didn't tell them for like, a month?” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Yeah. What if we pretended we weren't together, but got increasingly more touchy and domestic until they snap. They're already annoyed by it, and it's a petty way to get back at em. No one wins, except us.” </p><p>“I’m down, but does that mean… no more kissing?” </p><p>“Oh, God no! I never said <em> that. </em> I just mean when we're around them. But behind closed doors? All bets are off. Pun not intended.” </p><p>“Does… that include right now?” She asked, stepping closer, pressing herself against Harley, holding her by the waist. </p><p>Harley wrapped her arms around her neck, “Shit, Red. Ya make it real temptin’ but…” She leaned in, lips just out of reach, “If we started, I don't think I could stop till I hear you scream my name.” </p><p>“<em> Harley </em>-“ She was cut off by a finger in front of her lips.</p><p>“Ah, save that for later, babe. Plenty of time to hear noises fall outta those pretty little lips of yours, ‘kay?” She brushed hair behind Ivy's ear. </p><p>Ivy sighed, “I hate you.” </p><p>She pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek, “Love you, too.” She winked, “Now let’s head back in there, and annoy the shit outta those asshats.” </p><p> </p><p>“I told you since day <em> one </em> that neither of those women could possibly be straight, but none of you believed me.” King Shark pointed out. The room quieted as Harley and Ivy walked back in. One of Ivy’s arms was wrapped around Harley, the other hand was stuffed in her pocket.</p><p>“Hey.” </p><p>“So?” Selina started. </p><p>The two sat, Ivy’s arm still around Harley, “What?”</p><p>“You were in there for awhile. Everything good?” </p><p>“We had... a minor dispute… It's okay now.” answered cryptically. </p><p>“Harley keeps leaving empty milk cartons in the fridge.” </p><p>Doctor Psycho groaned, “Alright I’m out. I’m fucking sick of this.” </p><p>“You know what? I’m right behind you.” King shark stood. </p><p>“Me too.” Clay face followed. </p><p>“What? Why?” Harley played dumb. </p><p>Selina stood up, too, “You know why. You two- talk. I’m going out for a bit.” </p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“You are <em> insufferable.” </em> She answered as she closed the door. As heels clacked further away, the two laughed until they cried. And if their hands slipped together, and if Harley’s head fell on Ivy’s shoulder in a less-than-platonic embrace, no one would point it out. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. You're toxic, I'm slipping under</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NSFW; they f u c k. They're very gay and sappy but also very much over the waiting. </p><p>This is 3000 words. I usually struggle to get 1000 per chapter. Lord, forgive me. Also, Toxic is in my Harlivy playlist (it's a cover that's a bit cooler lol) and I couldn't help but use a lyric as the chapters title. It's just too perfect.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Over the next few days, almost weeks, the two really amped up the PDA. They've built up the habit of being attached at the hip (not like it was all that difficult; they already were.) Hand holding, linked arms, the whole nine yards; even when they couldn't be together, they gave it their all and then some. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The morning routine was fairly regular by now; Ivy woke up, made coffee and breakfast, the crew woke up and yelled for Harley to hurry, Harley ran out, kissed her on the cheek, Ivy handed off a travel cup of coffee, and they separated for the day. Then by the evening, she collapsed on the couch and leaned her head on her lap. Ivy brushed hair from her face as they watched some shitty sitcom for a while. After takeout food and a quick shower, they settled into bed. They kissed for the first time all day, sometimes briefly and sometimes, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> very briefly, but eventually curled up and fell asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been about a week of eyerolls and muttered swearing. Their morning was just the two of them, as usual. The two messed around a little bit, with trailing hands and heavy looks, but Ivy sighed and pulled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You've got stuff to do today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” She lazily pulled her close again, “Cancel all've it and kiss me s’more.” Ivy kissed her on the forehead, and got up, much to Harley's displeasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Get dressed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fiiine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy smiled as she closed the door behind her, and walked into the kitchen. She put on a pot of coffee, and hummed to herself as she made breakfast. After toast popped out of the toaster, she grabbed a plate and poured a cup of coffee, pouring another into a travel cup. People slowly flooded out of their rooms, chatting about the plans for the day. It took maybe ten minutes for the crew to get fed up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harley, hurry the fuck up!” Dr Psycho yelled without any real menace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming!” She ran out of the room, stopping to hug Ivy from behind the couch, “Heya Pammy~” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy hands her the travel cup of coffee, tilting her head back to lean into the embrace for a brief moment, “Morning, babe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed a kiss to Ivy's cheek with a loud and obnoxious </span>
  <em>
    <span>mwah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and the entire room simultaneously rolled their eyes at them, “I'd love to stay, but I've got a lot to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Peanut. Be safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started walking away, “Where's the fun in that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, “Harls-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. ‘Stop being so reckless, your life is too valuable to throw around so carelessly, I love you’ blah blah blah; I'll be fine.” She turned back and planted a kiss on her cheek again, “Really. See ya!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just saw her like, ten goddamn minutes ago. Why do you always act like it's a big reunion?” King Shark rightfully pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because every second apart feels like eternity.” She answered overdramatically, earning a scoff, an eye roll, and an appreciative hand to the heart from King, Psycho, and Clayface respectively. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As their newly made schedule suggested, Harley eventually came home, flopped onto the couch, and laid her head in Ivy's lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a lil’ sleepy, I guess.” Ivy brushed her fingers through Harley's hair, who closed her eyes and let out a soft, contented sigh, “That feels really good. Please don't stop.” She chuckled, continuing to comb through her hair, “Hey Red?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is… Is Selina here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I believe I heard her say she'd be spending the night at Wayne Manor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Harley smirked, sitting up, “Well, the boys are gonna be out for quite a while.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long is a while?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long enough.” She answered quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley threw her leg over Ivy, sitting comfortably in her lap and wrapping her arms around her neck. “So, we're all alone with nothing to do?” She asked suggestively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m actually a very busy woman. I've got plenty to do. You might need to make an appointment a few weeks ahead of time if you wanna-” Harley cut her off with a tantalizingly slow kiss. “You sure you wanna do this here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” She answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley laughed, “‘S just makin’ out.” Ivy blinked. No one was home. Harley was on her lap. She was giving her the look she only gives when they're just about to go further only to be interrupted by one thing or another. This was their first and only chance in God knows how long, and Ivy was damn sure they'd take advantage of it. “If they show up, I'll just tell ‘em you got bit by a poisonous snake er somethin’.” She shrugged, trailing kisses down her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a myth, actually. You're not supposed to suck venom from a snake bite. You just keep it from spreading by keeping the bitten area below the heart. And it's venom, not poison.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, what's the difference?” She barely paused her assault on her neck, seemingly much more focused on that than the woman's words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to keep the control, “W-well venom is a specialized poison evolved to be injected, s-</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>- so… like, a snake bite. Poison in general, though, is- i-is ingested, inhaled, ah, absorbed through- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She let out a gasp when Harley curiously but carefully bit her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so poisonous after all, huh?” She smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gave you the- you're immune,” She shook her head, “Another hole in your terrible excuse. And I'm pretty sure it'd take longer for the poison to take effect. Maybe a higher dosage, or small exposure over a longer period of time could-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I get it. Lame excuse. Let's go to our room ‘n lock the door, then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our room.” Ivy repeated, embarrassed at how bubbly those two words made her feel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Our room. And our bed. So we can f-” Ivy cut her off with a passionate kiss, pulling her close by the waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasted no time standing up and making her way through the room, lips still connected, carrying Harley. When they made it to their room, Ivy kicked the door open with one foot. They stepped in, and Ivy pushed her against the door, effectively closing it and trapping Harley between herself and the wall. She clung tightly to her thighs and waist, still holding her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley sighed as Ivy pressed hot, wet kisses against her throat, “R-Red…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Dear?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, God-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to disappoint, Harley, but it's just me. Not God.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coulda… fooled me.” She panted out, “I… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'd hope so, or I wouldn't have you pinned against a wall right now.” The coy, cocky talk was getting on Harley's nerves. All of them. Every nerve in her body jolted when Ivy spoke in that low gravelly tone and- now that she's thought about it, it doesn't sound like it's quite as bad as she initially believed. If it was that bad, then why did it feel so good to grind against the woman and revel in the hearty groan that tore through her? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need… </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Harley barely formed a sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very polite, but I'm afraid you'll have to clarify for me, Peanut.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I…” She kept desperately bucking her hips against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you, poor girl can't even speak. I want to help you, love, but I'm gonna need you to tell me how.” She rolled her hips forward teasingly and Harley moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy hummed, composed, “That might feel good to say now, but it doesn't get you any closer to what you want. I'm gonna need you to say it, darling.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallowed harshly, and, in a meek, shaking voice, spoke, “Fuck me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” She teased, gripping her thigh tightly, spreading her legs further, and grinding forward again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley groaned, digging her fingers into Ivy’s shoulders, grabbing a fistful of her hair. She spoke again, this time louder, more desperate, yet more composed through gritted teeth, “Fuck me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy leaned in, pressed entirely against her, and whispered in her ear, “Good girl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those two words alone damn near sent Harley over the edge. But the whimper that slipped out of her mouth didn't quite convey that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy leaned back, concerned, “Sorry, was that too much? I feel like that was-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pammy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was really hot. I care about you so I'm taking this time to reassure you that you're all good, but I really want cha and I don't think I can wait another damn minute. So, just- try anything, really. I'm down. You'll know if I don't like it. I'm uh, pretty vocal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I'm not sure if- I mean, that felt a bit off. I'm just- this is my first time. With a woman. I'm…” She looked away, embarrassed, “I'm a little worried I'm gonna be awful and ruin everything. I want this to be perfect.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Pammy, let me down. We're gonna sit and talk about this for a sec.” She obliged, and the two sat down on the edge of the bed. “What exactly is worryin’ ya? No pressure, or judgement; I want ya to be comfortable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm - God, this is so stupid - I don't want to disappoint you. I seriously doubt I'm gonna be good at this first try. Even some of that dirty talk felt off. Like, I would never say that shit. I'm acting all confident but… it's an act. I can't be that. I can't be what you want me to be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley smiled, kissing her softly on the cheek, “I'm sorry, but oh my God you're so adorable. Ives, look at me,” she lifted her chin with a finger, “You don't need to act all smooth. I like you. I don't care if you're a sex </span>
  <em>
    <span>God,</span>
  </em>
  <span> or an awkward little nerd; it's you. Don't worry about being any other way because the fact that it's you means any negatives are irrelevant. If you're not comfortable enough to do anythin’ that's fine. But if you're comfortable with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> off, I'd like that. A lot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-” She blushed, “I want to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley giggled at how earnest and shy Ivy was being, “Okay, so you're just lowering the expectations so you can meet them? Cause the bar is pretty low, I mean, you know my ex.” She scrunched her nose at the thought, and shook it away, changing the topic, “Plus, ya know what they say; practice makes perfect. An’ I'm more than happy to help ya practice.” She winked, but got serious again. Ivy would never get used to how quickly Harley could bounce from joking around to being completely serious, “Why don't I take the lead for now, an' we'll see what happens? You let me know if you need to stop, or slow down, an’ we can talk, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Yeah.” She sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley put her hand over Ivy's, “Relax, Pammy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, it's just embarrassingly hard to think straight right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? And why is that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Objection; that is a leading question.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Overruled. Tell me what's so distracting. Tell me what you want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, um… I was just thinking about how good it felt to have you grinding against me.” She answered sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley lost all restraint, “Can I kiss you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please.” Ivy instantly replied, damn near willing to beg if she needed to. Harley sat up on her knees, and leaned forward into the kiss, hands on her waist for balance. They quickly fell back into their rhythm, building that intensity back up. Harley moved in closer, putting her knees on either side of Ivy's thighs, moving her hands up and around Ivy's neck. The kiss broke for a moment as the two caught their breath, and Ivy stared straight forward at the woman on her lap. Her swollen lips, and flushed face. Her chest rising and falling somewhat quickly. Oh, now she was just staring at her breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley chuckled as she noticed, “Ives, you seem a little distracted again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your top. Off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry, what was that?” Harley asked, throwing her teasing from earlier back at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your shirt off. I want your tits in my mouth.” She replied confidently, taking Harley aback for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-uh- yeah. Can't argue with that.” She quickly lost the shirt, and Ivy slowly kissed down her neck. She sucked at her collarbone for a moment, smirking when she heard soft sighs and felt fingers curl into her hair. She ran her tongue down her chest, pressing open-mouth kisses eagerly to her skin. When she sucked a nipple into her mouth, circling with her tongue, Harley arched her back forward, and did all she could to keep her composure as Ivy took her sweet time. Her efforts to keep it together doubled when Ivy looked up to meet her gaze; her eyes clouded with lust and longing. It was overwhelming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what happened to me taking the lead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t sound like you've been complaining.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I'm tryna let you set the pace here, but Jesus; if you look at me like that again, I don't think I can let cha.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What're you gonna do about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flip ya over an’ fuck ya till you see stars.” Ivy faltered, and Harley took the opportunity to push her onto her back. She ran her finger up her jacket, stopping at the zipper and grabbing it, “Do you mind if I take this?” She smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tear it off, for all I care.” The jacket came off. Ivy pulled her shirt over her head and threw it onto the floor. Harley reached behind her to undo her bra, which also joined the slowly building mountain of clothes on the floor. She leaned forward to kiss Ivy again, pressing their bare chests together as they kissed like they needed each other's lips to survive. She placed one knee between Ivy's thighs, pressing her own thigh between hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy groaned into the kiss, “I… need you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lose the rest of the clothing.” She answered, doing the same herself. Shortly after, they settled back into the same position, and Harley kissed every inch of her skin. Ivy shifted, a bit uncomfortable at first, but the stimulation quickly let her pleasure overcome her minor self-consciousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Harley settled between her spread legs. She trailed kisses up her inner thigh, so close to where Ivy needed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harley, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She whined, and Harley felt it was just too cruel to continue teasing any more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only cuz you asked so nicely.” She winked, and ran her tongue up her slit. Ivy threw her head back, grasping the sheets. Her last coherent thought was that Harley winking at her before eating her out was the hottest thing she had ever seen and likely will ever see. Her tongue probed her entrance, and Ivy inhaled sharply, unsure if she was even breathing anymore. The girl then moved her attention to her clit, gently flicking her tongue in circles. Ivy was spitting out a mess of obscenities, but those all turned to softer, controlled moans as Harley's finger slowly pushed inside of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-more, please. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God,</span>
  </em>
  <span> don't stop-” Her hips thrusted of their own accord, and Harley slipped another finger in, meeting Ivy's pace. Ivy's hand reached down to thread into Harley's hair. She tugged accidentally, and Harley moaned against her, sending vibrations that pushed her to the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harley, I'm- you- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harley</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” She climaxed, moaning her name. Her arms fell to her side in exhaustion. Harley slowed her movements and stopped after a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seeing that’s got me all fucked up.” Ivy tried to sit up using her elbows as support, but wobbled and fell back ungracefully. Harley exhaled, amused, “It's fine, Ives. I expected you'd be spent.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might be, but I wanna help. Whatever you need. God, I'll do anything.” Harley bit her lip at that, and quickly leaned over her again to straddle her thigh. Her hair was a bit messy, and her lipstick was smeared. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Probably all over my body,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ivy reasoned. Before she could register that thought, Harley began grinding against Ivy's thigh. She moaned unabashedly and Ivy's heart raced. As Harley slowly rocked back and forth, Ivy decided, right then and there, that she'd never see something more beautiful than </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>in her entire life, and that she was completely okay with that. She reached out and grabbed her side, squeezing tightly in encouragement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> you're wet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-only for you, Red.” She retorted, it's power lost in her breathy tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're gorgeous. I thought I'd never see something hotter than you between my legs but holy shit, you proved me wrong quick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, Pammy-” She doubled down her effort on grinding harder and faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're so desperate, so turned on. God, I want to see you cum.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallowed harshly, “I’m- I love you.” Her voice croaked. Ivy sat up with newfound vigor, hearing those words, and pressed kisses to every bit of skin she could touch. She met Harley's thrusts with enthusiasm. The sensation of feeling Harley so completely was overwhelming and thrilling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” She answered softly, way more sincerely and innocently than she had any right to in this situation. She reached up to cup her face, tenderly stroking her cheek as Harley continued gasping for air. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beautiful.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ivy kissed her cheek, and buried her face in her neck, listening as the woman's breaths became more sporadic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m- god - I'm so close.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then cum for me, Harley.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was enough for Harley to scream Ivy's name in ecstasy as her hips twitched. She collapsed on Ivy, sweaty and sticky and out of breath, and laid on her chest. The two took deep breaths, staring up at the ceiling. Eventually, Harley spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah; wow. Why'd we wait so long to do that?” She felt Harley laugh against her neck, and snuggle up closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hafta shower, but I don't wanna get up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We'll take one in the morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She questioned, amused, walking her fingers up her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” She reached down to take her hand in hers and press a kiss to the back of her hand, “In the morning, dear. Until then,” she tapped her nose with her finger, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Behave</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She turned to pull the covers up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Behave? Or what? You'll </span>
  <em>
    <span>spank me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy hummed, wrapping an arm around her waist, “You'd like that, wouldn't you?” She grabbed her ass playfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look who needs to behave now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, “I can control myself till tomorrow. I'm tired as hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” They laid in comfortable silence for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harley, I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed a kiss to her neck, “Love you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean… really. It's not like, just a thing I'm saying. Its… I mean it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. That's why I said it back.” She pulled back to smile at her, “And actually, I said it first so... Just sayin’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy chuckled, “Its not a competition.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed, and rested against her shoulder again, “But if it was, I would win.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm pretty sure I won.” She looked down at her sweetly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes, shifting a bit closer, “We'll call it even.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Ivy looked back up at the ceiling smiling, “Even.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I snapped, guys. I said "fuck it, harlivy sex" lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>EDIT:: I FORGOT THE BEGINNING IS A BIT NSFW LMAO HERES YOUR WARNING</p><p>I've got a bit more to write :) and I'm super excited for S2 to start!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ivy groaned at the sound of an alarm. She swung her arm over to grab her phone and turn it off, dropping her phone to the floor without care as she turned back to look at Harley. Throwing off her schedule by 5 minutes wouldn't be a big deal. She'd gladly throw away her responsibilities to be with her that morning. She smiled softly and fondly when she saw Harley in deep sleep, her hair a mess and drool threatening to fall out of her mouth. She reached out to brush hair behind her ear, and her heart threatened to beat right out of her chest at the sight of her so peaceful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley stirred. She blinked her eyes open, but closed them again, tired, “Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You watchin’ me sleep?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only for a minute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Creep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled and leaned in, kissing her slowly. When she pulled back, Harley's eyes were still closed, but her lips were quirked in a sleepy grin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adorable.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate to be the bad guy here, but we need to get up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley groaned, “Five more minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. It's time to wake up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley just nodded no, flopped onto her back, and settled on the mattress again. Ivy sighed, but then got an idea. She sat up, and straddled Harley, well aware that both of them were still completely naked. Harley's breath hitched, but she kept her eyes closed, determined to get her five extra minutes of sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harley,” She leaned down and pressed kisses to her neck. Once those kisses deepened, and surely began to leave marks, Harley started to squirm under her. “Harls, I think it's time we take that shower.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I'm- I'm good. I'm gonna get more sleep.” She stuttered out stubbornly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bold move. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I don't think so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don't care what you think. It's what I'm doing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You little- </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Okay, Harley, I'm gonna give you two choices here. One; we get up now, take a nice long shower, and I make it worth your while. Or two-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sleep in longer? I choose the second one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes for a moment, failing to hide her amusement at just how stubborn she was, “What I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>going</span>
  </em>
  <span> to say was two; I tease you for another five minutes, go take a shower, and you can wait God knows how long until we have another chance to do this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… I don't think you'll bother me all that much. I'll take choice two. I'm gettin’ those five more minutes in bed.” She challenged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gave you a chance. Remember that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will. Good night, Pam.” She closed her eyes with a devious smile. But that slipped into an opened mouth gasp as soon as Ivy sucked a nipple into her mouth and trailed her hand down her side. She closed her mouth, and took deep breaths through her nose, trying to focus on that instead of feeling. But when Ivy ever so gently introduced biting into her movements, Harley leaned into the movement with a moan. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted with Ivy's cocky smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-why’d ya stop?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I,” she kissed her chastely on the cheek, “have to go take a shower.” She started to pull away only for Harley to wrap a leg around her waist and her arms around her neck, trapping her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't think so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Well, I don't care what you think. That's what I'm doing.” She teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nu-uh. Change of plans, Pam. You're not going anywhere.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, but before she could answer, her phone went off. She sighed, climbed off of Harley, and leaned over to grab her phone off the floor. She sat up against the headboard and answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what's up?” Harley rolled over and looked up at her with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She raised an eyebrow in confusion until Harley placed a hand on her thigh. She mouthed the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't</span>
  </em>
  <span> but Harley leaned forward and pressed quiet kisses to her thigh. She sighed, “What? Yeah everything-everythings fine. I'm just uh,” Harley's fingers pulled her thigh closer, effectively spreading her legs, “I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment. No, nothing important.” She glared at Harley as if to give her one final warning. Harley responded by </span>
  <em>
    <span>licking her inner thigh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I'll see you then, but I've gotta go. Alright, talk to you later. Bye.” She hung up and put her phone down, “Harleen Frances Quinzel, what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> do you think you're doing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Convincing you to stay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I'd love to, but I can't. I have plans. I have to go get ready.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you to wake up, hun,” She couldn't help but kiss her once more, “Be here at nine and maybe I'll make it up to you.” She stood up and grabbed a towel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley laid on her stomach, leaning her chin on her hands as she watched Ivy walk away. She bit her lip, “Eight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy wrapped the towel around her to walk to the bathroom, “This isn't a negotiation, Harley. I'm not playing your games again. I want you at nine and I want you on </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> terms, got that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley blushed and blurted out, “Y-yes ma'am!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused in the doorway with a smirk, “Good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door shut and Harley fell onto her back against the bed, “I shoulda just woke up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy took in a deep breath of the fresh air and happily walked down the street. It was odd. She was used to being plagued with worry about how dumb she looked, but this time, she was happy and not a damn thing in the world could change that. She made her way up the stairs of the apartment building and knocked on the door with the number 69 on it, chuckling at how stupid it was (but also pretty funny.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ivy! Hey! Come on in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Kiteman. It's… It's nice to see you again.” She smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same here. Sorry I didn't reach out sooner, it was just a-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to apologise. It's all good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” He sat on the couch, “Sooo… you and Harley?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me and- oh… it's nothing.” She blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know, that reaction doesn't scream ‘nothing’ to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We're, uh, kind of a thing now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh My God! How'd it all go down?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I told her I'm gay, and she told me she was bi. Then Selina- you have to meet her, she's the best - she called and came over, and sort of forced it out of us with constant innuendo and mockery. We talked about it in the kitchen, which was weird cuz she thought I liked Selina; it was a whole thing. Turns out, she felt the same, and all the motherfuckers we live with have a betting pool over when me and Harley would get together, since they all knew we both liked each other. So now we're just annoying them all for as long as possible and then we'll eventually tell them we're dating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. When did this happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three weeks ago, now, I think. God, it feels good to talk to someone about all've this stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, “Glad it's going well. But, it's been three weeks, and we've got shows to catch up on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit, right! Pull ‘em up. Let's go.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Not so Subtle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little NSFW. As a treat lmao. </p><p>Sorry this took so long. God, Quarantine Kicked My Ass but it's fine. I've got it together but I've got so much work to do I'm just ignoring. I will uhhh write another few chapters but this story is gonna wrap up soon. I've got a few things in the works, though, so have no fear! Next time it takes this long for an update, harass me on tumblr. Any anons or asks would be motivational lol. Aight I'll shut up. Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Harley!” Ivy closed the door and tossed the keys aside as she walked in. She paused, and turned to lock the door behind her with a smirk, “I'm home!” She flicked the lights on and walked through the room, “Harls?” She noticed their room's door was wide open, and she walked over, “Harley? Are you he-” Her words got caught in her throat as she stood in the doorframe. Harley sat on the bed wearing nothing but one of Ivy's slightly oversized t-shirts and a cocky smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She knows exactly what she's doing to me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ivy thought. Her eyes raked up her body, her gaze lingering on her thighs for a brief moment, then continuing upwards. She smirked at the shirt that read ‘Make America Green Again’ and finally locked eyes with the girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Ivy shook her head, and closed the door quickly, “You can't just leave the door open, the guys are-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They're out. I got rid of them for a couple’a hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Selina-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is with Bruce. Again. Didn't take much convincing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled as she walked closer and got up onto the bed, “You're the best.” She crawled over and kissed Harley, “And as much as I like seeing this shirt on you, I'm gonna need you to take it off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a wink, Harley quickly answered, “Sure thing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Doctor Isley~”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a huff of air, “Oh… my God. Why did I ever think I was attracted to men?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I just, I was hanging out with Kiteman today and all I could think about was coming home and getting you off, so I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold up, slam the breaks; you were with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kiteman?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, you're jealous? Did you even hear the second half of the sentence?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not jealous, I'm just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harley, let me break this down for you; I'm. Not. Into. Men. I'm into </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but you were just hanging out with your ex! I'm allowed to be the dumb, jealous girlfriend right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're allowed to, but you shouldn't be, cus I have a few ideas I'm pretty sure you'd be interested in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, ya peaked my curiosity. Whatcha got?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to show you just how much I missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley bit her lip, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy kissed her cheek, lingering for a moment, leaning in to quietly speak in her ear, “Do you have a single idea how much you turn me on when you beg for me?” She nibbled on her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, y-yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>doctor Isley</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She answered with a wicked grin. That was all it took for Ivy to push her back on her bed, climb on top of her, and kiss her soundly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanted this all day. I thought you'd behave for me, but you really like to get under my skin, don't you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy ground her hips against Harley's, “Yes…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma'am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's my girl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If that's alright with you, dear.” She answered with a hint of concern breaking through her confident exterior. Harley didn't bother to reply; instead, she pulled Ivy down and kissed her again. When they parted again, Harley grinned with a mischievous glint in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As for wanting you all day, who said I waited?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a lotta feelings and a lotta time. Couldn't help but think ‘bout you, if that makes you feel better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me exactly what you wanted me to do to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> topped?” Ivy sighed with a smile. It's going to be a long night, and she wouldn't have it any other way. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunlight crept into the room through the slivers in the window’s blinds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Pammy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes and groaned, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed her cheek, “You grumpy today?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanna lay here all day and not deal with anyone. I'm not in the mood.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do… you want me to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Ivy tightened her grip on Harley's waist, “Don't leave me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I humbly accept your offer to do nothing all day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy snorted, “You're such a fucking dork,” she smiled at Harley, eyes filled with so much feeling it was almost overwhelming, “I love you.” Harley leaned in and kissed her softly. Ivy pulled her close by the waist and tilted her head to deepen the kiss slightly. Harley sighed against her lips, content, and pulled one of Ivy's arms to the opposite side of her. Ivy took the hint, and leaned over to pin her against the mattress. Their legs intertwined, and Ivy's bad mood quickly faded with every inch of Harley's body pressed against hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's breakfast out here if you-” the door opened and Selina froze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy clumsily pulled the covers up, the two of them a mess of limbs, “Jesus ch- fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>knock</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Harley at least had the decency to blush at the intrusion, while Ivy was just angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Selina grinned madly, calling out into the hallway, “Boys, pay up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Selina close-” she ran off, “- the… door.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a brief moment of letting the shock die out, Harley laughed, and Ivy was short to follow. She laid down next to her and sighed, catching her breath. Harley wrapped an arm around Ivy and leaned her forehead against hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She brushed hair from Ivy's face behind her ear and rested her hand on her cheek, “You're really pretty.” Ivy averted her gaze, a bit flustered, “Really? All it takes to get you embarrassed is a simple compliment?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nu-uh. I'm gonna make sure you know just,” she slowly kissed her forehead, “How,” her temple, “Gorgeous,” her nose, “You,” her cheek, “Really,” her jawline, “Are.” Her lips hovered in front of Ivy's. Ivy seized the opportunity and kissed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you two coming?” Selina called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley pulled back, her grin audible as she answered, “Give us a while and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up! You know what I meant! Gross ass-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can't hear ya! Busy fuckin’!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be quieter!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should've closed the door then! I mean seriously, who walks into a closed room and leaves the door wide open when you know it's closed for a reaso-” Harley cut her off with a kiss. Her lips moved to her neck, “Harley, I-</span>
  <em>
    <span>mmm</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harls,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley switched the positions, sitting on her lap. She raised her eyebrow, “Sorry, what were you saying?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was gonna say we should probably get up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I changed my mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Well, not good. I mean, it'd fine if you didn't wanna, I don't want to pressure you-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harley, why don't we get up, then, and talk about this later, hmm?” She rubbed her thigh, “We can pick this back up later. I wanna be disgustingly cute in front of everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do disgustingly cute.” She smiled, and climbed off her lap, grabbing a pair of shorts, the same tee-shirt she wore last night, and got dressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hot, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flattery will get you </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It already has.” She flirted back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and get dressed. Don't be too long.” She left the room and closed the door. So she got up and got dressed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It be like that. </p><p>Spoilers for s2e3 but uh... I'm so mad that ivy accepted Kiteman. So fucking mad. If a girl rejects your proposal twice, she's not gonna magically change her mind! And Kiteman has shown zero development since his first episode where he was a total fucking creep. Ivy is all about not taking shit from shitty men, but she's engaged to this kite-fucking motherfucker? Fr? Idk it just doesn't sit right with me. It's getting increasingly more difficult to respect Kiteman at all. Idk. sorry for the negativity. But damnn. At least Selina was an icon. And the hand holding wasn't completely ruined by that lad. AHHH it's 2am I'm dumb as shit. I tried my best to write this but my dumb brain wouldn't WordGood so it took a while. But I'm here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. *smiles but like, subtly*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it's not very good but I need to feed y'all somethin' lol </p><p>I'm getting really close to an end here. Sorry :( I'm gonna write more harlivy tho!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doctor Harleen Quinzel,” Selina started, following her into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Kitty?” She looked forward, putting on a tea kettle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a particular reason you asked me to stay with Bruce last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah an’ ya walked right in on it, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled, “So… You and Pam.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, me and Pam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. We very much are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, d’ya take me for a common slut?” Selina just quirked an eyebrow at her, “You’re right,” She joked, “Usually. Not this time, though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, we have coffee in the other room if you want.” She pointed out, noticing the kettle on the stove. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I'm not making coffee. It's tea,” She smiled, well aware of how cheesy she was about to sound, “For the missus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, of course it is. Come talk to me when you're done being all soft and cutesy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might be a few months!” She called as the woman left the kitchen. She hummed to an unheard tune, and stood on her tippy toes to open the cabinet. She reached up, but the handle was just out of reach. A warm body pressed against her back, and she whispered in her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need help, Hun?” Ivy reached up, opening the cupboard for her, wrapping her arms around her waist in a hug from behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're not that much taller than me. You can't brag about it.” She grabbed a mug and poured water in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll hold that one inch above you forever.” She answered, pressing a kiss to her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I could live with that,” She dropped the tea bag in and turned, pressing a kiss to her cheek, “Tea?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you let me out now?” Harley asked, still stuck between Ivy and the kitchen counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-Right,” she backed up, “Let's head out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley wrapped an arm around Ivy, and the two walked out, attached at the hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning!” The two sat down on the couch, Harley leaning on her shoulder. The room was silent, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Selina smirked as the guys looked around at each other. King Shark spoke first, “Are you two… y’know…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Y'know’ what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking?” Selina spat out casually from behind her cup of coffee. Ivy smiled, sipping her tea quietly. ***It doesn't steep that fast what the fuck whatever we'll fix it in post***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We're dating, yeah. Thanks for saying it so crassly, Kitty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you two been together?” Dr. Psycho asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clayface interrupted, “A while, honestly. Like, a few weeks? A month?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone turned to Clayface. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy and Harley looked at each other before Ivy answered, “Uh… yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Selina groaned, “Shit, you've been sneaking around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Harley answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King Shark tried to contain his confusion, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“We heard you were betting, and we were hoping to draw this out so long, all of your guesses would have failed.” Harley admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me?” Selina put her cup down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clayface interrupted again, “Was this a surprise to anyone? Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley added, “Clayface, you're the only one not surprised. How long did you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since the day Selina came here? You two came back in from the kitchen and Harley's lipstick was smudged… On Ivy's face.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley blinked, “Why… Didn't you say anything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You motherfucker.” Dr Psycho interrupted, “You still wanted to win the bet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven't the faintest idea what you're accusing me of.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley put her face in her hands, “This is such a fuckin’ mess.” Ivy patted her on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's alright, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley looked up, “So who won?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DID I CALL IT, OR DID I FUCKIN’ CALL IT!?” Frank yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>King Shark sighed, “I knew I should've listened to Frank.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am… beyond mad.” Psycho said calmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am disappointed but not surprised.” Ivy chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not disappointed but most definitely surprised.” Selina added, “You two really snuck around for a whole month?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's kinda hot,” Harley pushed a strand of hair behind Ivy's ear with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Selina rolled her eyes, “You’re insufferable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy laughed, “Oh, she's worse when we're alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley playfully slapped her on the shoulder, “Hey!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I am too. Can't throw her under the bus completely.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley pressed a kiss to her cheek and leaned on her shoulder, “Better. I might be a big flirt, but at least I'm not the sappier one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy laughed, “I totally disagree.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? Well you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear God, it's gonna be like this all the time now, isn't it?” Selina sighed, unable to keep a smile off her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>King Shark answered, “Yeah, but it's not so bad. It's nice to see they're happy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's short but give me like 5 minutes and I'll have another chapter lol. The title will make sense inna sec.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The alarm screamed as the crew ran out of the building into the dark, city-night streets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, who tripped the fuckin’ alarm?” Psycho yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got everything, let's just get outta here!” Harley led the group, unaware of a rock just ahead. She tripped, closing her eyes in anticipation of meeting the concrete, only to be caught by none other than Ivy. She was pulled up, Ivy's hands still on her waist. Harley steadied herself by placing her hands on Ivy's arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah, Red, I guess this time I was literally fallin’ for ya?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned, “It's a damn good thing you're cute, Harls, cause you're the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> person I'd let get away with a line like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause ya love me~.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed a quick kiss to Harley's cheek, “Yeah, I do. Completely and totally.” The two stared at each other for a moment, their eyes saying more than they ever could. They leaned in and kissed softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's very sweet, but could you do that some other time when we're… Y'know… </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>in mortal danger?” Psycho interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hate women </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> gay people? You're the whole package.” Ivy mocked, pulling back and interlocking her hand with Harley's as they started to walk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> hate women. Or gay people. I hate that we're fleeing a crime scene and you two are </span>
  <em>
    <span>flirting</span>
  </em>
  <span> instead of helping.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, let them live. It's the honeymoon phase. We're lucky it's just flirting. Some people are </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> touchy when they start going out, so I'm just happy they're at an acceptable level of PDA.” King defended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, young love.” Clayface added, wishfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop givin’ us so much crap. I could kick all've your asses if I wanted to.” Harley argued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Psycho rolled his eyes, “Harley, you're a great leader, a valuable part of this team, and I respect you, but you're just a crazy bitch with a bat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like God hit the Randomize Character button when making you, and then took away any redeeming qualities just for good measure.” Ivy answered quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My point still stands.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley shrugged, “I might be a crazy bitch with a bat, but I'm a crazy bitch with a bat </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> a very pretty girlfriend that will snap you in half if you fuck with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She's also like, a really talented gymnast with a PhD, you dick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. That's why I'm so flexible.” She added with a wink towards Ivy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, now is hardly the time for suggestive comments.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I think it's always the time for suggestive comments, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Doctor Isley</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Psycho groaned, “Stop it, stop, no; I will tolerate you two but I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> listening to your bedroom talk, thank you very much. Keep your kinks to yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she's actually a doctor. I was being respectful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do I not believe you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because Harley isn't respectful,” King Shark joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clayface stepped in, “Can we focus on the task at hand, please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. The task at hand. Fleeing the crime scene. Sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We'll stop the flirting for now,” Ivy smirked, “Right, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Doctor Quinzel</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Harley giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Psycho rolled his eyes, “For fucks sake-”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. *Tawny theme plays*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is, uh, gonna be it for this story I think. I'm not smart enough to keep writing lol.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The crowd cheered at the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tawny Young turned to them, “Y'all have seen that clip, right? Of course you have! It's gone viral, and the people of Gotham are desperate for answers. So for this week, I've got two very special guests we've seen before, returning to clear the air. Supervillains Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, everybody!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two walked out, Ivy with a weak, nervous smile and Harley grinning confidently and excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did we agree to this?” Ivy asked quietly. “It's good PR. Trust me.” Harley answered. The two sat on the couch across from her. The crowd slowly died down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley started by correcting her, “Well, Ivy's actually an eco-terrorist, I'm a supervillain. It's an important distinction, even though we still support each other in our professional endeavors.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. A support we heard quite a bit about in that footage of your last heist, as you must know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah, yeah. I guess we shoulda listened to Doctor Psycho about the ‘shut up’ thing, but in our defense, I thought I smashed all the cameras already.” Harley said. Ivy blushed, face in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ivy, girl; what is going through your head right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't believe I kissed Harley and then called Psycho a shitty Sims character in front of the entirety of Gotham.” The crowd laughed at the earnest confession, “Of everything that could've gone viral, that was it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now that the clip is out in the open, do you have anything to say about it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley looked at Ivy, who nodded, “Uhh, yeah. I guess we'll start with the fact that I'm bi. And uh, Ives?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gay. Very, very gay.” She answered quickly. Harley chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you're both queer women in a predominantly male field? Was it hard to make a name for yourselves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy smiled, “I thought it was impossible ‘till Harley left the Joker, and told me she would take over Gotham if it was the last thing she'd do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I never would've ditched that loser without you,” she turned back to Tawny, “Her undying support is the only reason I'm where I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you two are really supportive of each other. Women gotta stick together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Ivy's always been a strong and independent woman. She's always tried to build me up an’ take care of me. It took a while, but since she's always been there, I started thinkin’ maybe a life away from my absolute garbage ex was possible. She helped me realize I could take on anything. Anything, as long as she was by my side, of course.” She bumped her knee into Ivy's beside her, hoping the playful tap would offset the very sappy comment and the ‘aww’ in the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did y'all meet? I can see the sparks even in the staticy security footage. A bond as unbreakable as this has got to have a good origin story.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arkham. Harley was a psychiatrist there, and a damn good one. Still is, though she can't really practice anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ivy was super closed off, and she hated pretty much everyone. But I snuck onto her good side.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harley treated me like a person. She was kind, and smart, and funny, and the complete opposite of what I thought humanity was. I saw myself in her, at first. When we were together, she stopped pretending she was something she was not; she had to around all the men at her work so she wouldn't be seen as some dumb and ditsy blonde. She was just herself. And she was amazing,” Ivy looked down, embarrassed, “And then I realized she's nothing like me. She's so much more interesting and fun, and sweet, and I was gone for her before I could even realize it.” Tawny smiled at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, Red, and you said </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm</span>
  </em>
  <span> the sappy one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You totally are! It's just more out of character for me to be, so when I do, it seems like a bigger deal.” She defended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… I'm pretty sure we all get the picture now, but what is with you two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy placed her hand on Harley's, looking at her with a smile, “We're dating.” The audience clapped and cheered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I've got a few more questions, if you don't mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, well we heard how you met, but how did you realize you were in love?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley laughed, “Pammy, ya gotta tell ‘er.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleeease? You'll be my favorite person.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won't te- wait I'm not already your favorite person?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won't know for sure unless you tell the story. I'll tell mine too! It's equally embarrassing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt it,” she mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw her with her boyfriend at a party, and I got all jealous. All've our friends knew, and instead of talking to her about it, I spilled my drink all over myself so we'd spend the rest of the night in the bathroom gettin’ the stain out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was on purpose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. And I only wanted to cuddle the one night cuz of a bad dream. The next week was just cuz I could.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy smacked herself in the forehead, “Cat was right; we were so stupid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She'd probably say ‘still are,’ especially since the security footage thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, “Fine. I realized I loved Harley when I was making out with an ex boyfriend and I almost said her name,” Tawny laughed, “It was awkward and terrible and I ran as soon as I could. I cut it off with him the next day. We're still friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So when did you two, make it official?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a few weeks ago. Catwoman called us out for being idiots so we talked and found out we both had feelings for eachother. But we heard our friends were betting on how long it would take for us to get together, so we started to sneak around and screw up their game.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was really only a day before that clip that they found out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two looked at each other. Ivy looked to the ground and Harley laughed, “Kitty walked in on us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The audience laughed, “This timeline is just about as chaotic as I should've expected from you two.” Harley shrugged, “Well, that's about all we can do today. Thank you for your time, girls. Anything to add before we go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley took “Watch out, Gotham, cause we're about to be the greatest power couple you'll ever see.” Harley's eyes sparkled, and Ivy couldn't help but feel her chest swell with pride. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As they left the studio, Harley was practically bouncing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did ya see that? Holy shit, that went well. I didn't know we would-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy kissed her; soft, sweet, and way too short. Her hands rested on the shorter woman's waist, “I love you, Harley.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love ya too, Pammy.” Ivy averted her gaze, “What? What's wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, it's just … hard to hear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hard to hear that I love you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. No. Maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley threw her arms around her shoulders, “Well, babe, I'm happy to stand here and repeat it ‘til ya get used to it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy smiled, “I'll just take your word for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when Harley nuzzled up against her as she wrapped her in a hug, she realized they didn't need words; they never did. It was always there, in hugs, intertwined hands, and soft touches, left unspoken, yet louder than anything else they've ever known. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. All've the comments have meant so much to me. I'm gonna keep writing harlivy stuff when I can but that's a wrap on this story :)</p><p>Should I rename this story or just leave it as Oh Shit lmao</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah I'm writing harlivy now but I'm bad at writing so don't expect too much. It's just a lil harlivy. As a treat. xD </p><p>Oh, and I HC Ivy as a lesbian but other reads are super valid. I just needed to project on a character and she seemed to be in a scarily similar situation to my own not too long ago so uhhhhhhh we writing about dating a guy that's just "nice" only to realize im gay and have feelings for my best friend woo hoo. </p><p>Also, how do y'all feel about that finale? S1 was great :) scream at me on Tumblr @dontmindmeoverherejustreblogging </p><p>Stan harlivy. See ya later :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>